Punishment
by Dark Oath
Summary: Wondering how Agni and Rudra lost their heads when tired late at night causes this kind of thing to be written. One shot.


A/N Before anyone flames me, I have no idea where this came from! It's a bit AU and Agni and Rudra are probably OOC, but I was in a weird romantic mood (which is weird for me) and I wondered how Agni and Rudra ended up with their heads on their swords, and thus this fic was born. I would blame it on the cheese sandwich, except I didn't have one. This s not one of my better ones, but I hope you will forgive me for that.

Added A/N: I have just read this through and decided that I hate it. I will leave it here for a little while just to see if this gets any reviews, but I will probably take it down soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or Agni and Rudra. I'd snuggle them if I did.

Punishment.

A hazy blood red moon hung in the sky. The varying shades of red the land was bathed in was nothing unusual here. A silhouette of a large male shape could be seen trying to look inconspicuous against the background.

"Rudra, over here." The voice came from behind a tall natural protrusion from the ground.

Rudra turned toward the voice to see the face of a young demoness peeking out with a seductive smile. He checked the coast was clear then joined her in her secluded area.

"I didn't think you would come." She said tracing her fingers up his arm lovingly then wrapping her arms around his short neck.

"Of course I would come. You asked me too. But I am worried about Agni, he would be cross if he knew."

"I know you don't like to do anything without Agni knowing, but he cannot know about us. You know this don't you?"

"This could bring serious trouble." Wrapping his arms around her lithe figure he whispered. "But I would risk all the fires of hell, even Agni's anger for the time I spend with you." Rudra knew he should just leave but the female had captured his heart like no other, he would risk death to be with her, so that is what he did.

"Where did you go to, Brother? I missed your company last night." Agni stood sweating by the heat of the furnace as he hammered on the new sword he was forging. He held it up, admiring it's thick and unusually serrated blade.

"I am sorry, I was required for an errand." Rudra lied, badly.

"I do hope you did not try to see Mrya. She will cause you trouble."

"I understand that, Brother. I did not see her." Rudra hated to lie to Agni, he had always been honest with him before this, but he was walking a dangerous path and didn't want Agni to be any part of it.

"Good. She is Mundus' consort, you invite death by associating with her. I am not blind, Rudra, I saw the way you both looked at each other the last time we were summoned."

Rudra sighed. "But she is beautiful is she not, Agni? Her lilac skin, the black hair that falls in waves, the brightness of her eyes, and her curves, oh her curves brother…"

"Enough Rudra. Yes, she is beautiful but she belongs to another. You should remember that. If you must think about her curves, then think about what Mundus would do if you ever touched those curves."

Rudra looked at the sword his brother had nearly completed. "That is a good sword. What say you, I make one like it for me?"

"I think if it stops you thinking about Mrya's curves, it is a very good idea."

Agni was worried about Rudra. Where in the underworld he was sneaking off to, he could only guess, though he didn't want to, as he was fearful that his brother's foolishness over the young female had become far more serious than furtive glances across a room.

Rudra had left Agni on the pretence of needing to find just the right material for the hilt of his sword. He had crossed the red landscape again to meet with Mrya.

They lay in seclusion, Mrya lay next to him a thin sheen of sweat covering her naked body. She moved herself onto her side, leaning on his chest and gently nibbled Rudra's chin playfully. A serious look marred her face. "Rudra, I think this is the last time we should meet. I'm scared that we will be caught, and if anything were to happen to you…"

"Shh. All will be fine." He held her tightly hoping to alleviate her fears, wondering who would alleviate his.

"You can't promise me that. I have every faith in you, but even you cannot defy Mundus himself." She buried her face into his shoulder.

"I promise that no matter what comes, I will not be separated from you, unless I am caught by Mundus himself and punished."

"That's why I'm afraid. I fear you will be."

Rudra held her trying to provide some comfort until he forgot the passing of time. He returned to the forge when he awoke to find Mrya had slipped away leaving a small strip of fabric from the hem of her dress. He smiled that she remembered the excuse he gave for disappearing off again.

Entering the forge he endured the glare he received from Agni.

"Did you find what you were looking for, brother?"

"Yes. I did, thank you." Rudra could not totally hide the smile as he remembered Mrya's body entwined with his own. He walked over and picked up the sword that was almost a replica of his brothers. "I am pleased with this sword Agni, a little more work then it will be finished."

Agni saw the material in Rudra's hand, but said nothing about it. "Maybe you should concentrate on getting the sword finished, it would be wiser than pursuing a futile dream."

"Love is never futile Agni, even if nothing can come of it."

"If nothing can come of it then it is futile Rudra. Since you first laid eyes on that woman, you've not spoken a single word of sense. Now please promise me you will give up pining for this woman and return to work and not attempt to ever see her."

"I may pine for her brother, but how can I see her? She is kept away from the prying eyes of the world by Mundus."

"And for your sake, may she stay that way."

Agni hit the metal with his hammer, imagining it was his brother's head. The heat of the forge seemed more intense than usual. His mood was evident in the way he looked at Rudra when he came in. "You are seeing her aren't you? Despite my warnings and the promises you made, you have found a way to see her. How could you lie to me, Rudra, how?"

"I am sorry brother, I truly am. How could I tell you? It would place you in danger just by knowing." Rudra looked hurt, but it was the hurt he could cause his brother that bothered him the most.

"I'm you're brother, you can tell me anything. I cannot help you if I do not know."

"Agni?"

Agni shook his head. "We were summoned by Mundus earlier. We are needed to make more weapons for the upcoming battle. I made your excuses and hopefully convinced him there was a good reason for your absence."

Rudra stepped forward and grasped his brother's hand in both of his and warmly shook it once. "Agni, you are the best brother a demon could ever ask for. But I do not ask you to do this for me. It is too perilous for you to be involved."

"I do this because I am your brother, I am there for you, even if it's only to try and save you from your own foolishness. I choose to be involved, and I will share whatever fate befalls you. For you do know that this could only lead to ill."

"I love her, Agni. I have since I first saw her."

"I know you have. I just wish Mundus hadn't seen her first."

"Not as much as I do." Rudra lamented.

"Come, we have much work to do."

Agni ran. Mundus' most powerful servants at his heels. He was ahead of them for now desperately trying to find Rudra, but they would catch up sooner or later. He reached what he found to be the most beautiful area in the underworld, if there could be such a place and paused for breath. He picked up his pace again after a couple of seconds wishing he'd had time to enjoy the scenery. Coming to the place where the ground rose in pillar like columns reaching into the sky, his ear caught the sound of a soft sigh, following the sound he blundered in on Rudra and Mrya.

Ignoring the compromising situation of the pair, he breathlessly warned them. "M..Mundus'…d..dogs are…coming."

Fear shone in Myra's eyes. She looked at Rudra. "Go, I'll try to hold them off, see if I can stop them."

"How..."

She pressed a finger to his mouth. "Just go."

Rudra nodded mutely in compliance, composing himself he set off at a run with his brother following close behind. "I should be with her."

"She doesn't want you there." Agni reminded him.

Rudra stopped. "Where in hell am I going to run to? There's nowhere I can go."

"What are you doing?" Agni asked fearful for his brother's safety.

"I'm going to face them." Rudra drew himself to his full height and began to walk back the way he had come.

"I will accompany you."

"No Agni, this is not your problem, I shall face this one alone."

"And I told you I would share the same fate as you. I will accompany you." Agni's voice was firm.

Rudra gave his brother a warm look. "Let us go then."

They had both been dragged without a fight before Mundus. Shoved onto their knees before their lord, they awaited the death they both knew was coming.

"You would dare to lay with my consort. I have been betrayed in the past Rudra, but never so grievously as this." Mundus sounded almost calm.

"Where is Mrya?" Rudra had to ask.

"Where she is, is none of your concern. She has been dealt with."

Rudra closed his eyes. He never thought that Mundus would harm her. He had forgotten that while he loved Mrya, Mundus had merely claimed her because he could.

"It is a shame to lose such skilled servants as you, but this crime and the one of concealing this deceit, cannot go unpunished." Mundus drew a large sword, one originally crafted by Rudra's own hands.

Initially there was no pain, the heads were seperated from the bodies too quickly and cleanly. Agni and Rudra's heads lay before their bodies. The painless death was better than either of them could have hoped for. For what seemed a long time they waited for death.

They saw another servant enter the chamber carrying the swords they had so recently forged for themselves come and drop them to the floor where their heads lay.

Mundus spoke. "Death would be too good for you, and too easy. Your punishment will be enduring. You will have your heads attached to your swords, let's see if any woman would have you then. You are condemned to guard within the tower either for eternity or until you are bested by another. Take them away and show them their new quarters."

Agni and Rudra endured being led away to what was to become their home for the next over a millennium. Agni commented that the sensation of disembodiment was rather an interesting one. Rudra was silent.

The process of being attached to his sword was uncomfortable, but he bore it with dignity, as did his brother.

Once they were in place Rudra had a visitor. Mrya came up to him and dropped to her knees. "Forgive me, I couldn't stop them."

"You are not hurt?" Rudra felt relief wash over him.

"Mundus made this my punishment. To see what has happened to my lover to 'discourage me from foolishness' again. This is the last time I am permitted to see you. The tower is to be sealed until needed." She rose and kissed his head. "I have to return to him now." Tears running freely, she fled the room.

Rudra watched her go. The sadness was there, but he was strangely happy. She was all right, so he would be too.

"Was she worth it?" Agni asked.

"Oh yes, every minute."

"Good, because this could get boring."


End file.
